The Vamp, The Seer and The Dark Lord
by CKTC
Summary: The new DADA teacher has a secret. BTVSHP HBP Spoiler


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just borroing these wonderful characters and shall return them in the same condition I found them.

* * *

"_Be in the bonnet buzzing buzzing buzzing," the dark-hared lady said spinning in circles. "The stars are singing to me Little Seer, the tell me a lovely song about slippery snake slithering through the sands." The dark haird lady came to a stand still. "Its time to choose… will you let blood take presidence," and with that her anglic face shifted to a monstris apperarance, "or shall desiny distory thy dark song?"_

A tapping at the window pulled Cassandra out of the disturbing dream. She rubbed her eyes as she slipped out of her bed, pushing her but-long raven tresses behind her ears and walked bearfotted towards the window. She unlatched it and let the phoenix through. 'Hello Fawks...' She said extending her arm for the beautiuyl bird. 'What does Albus want?' She asked it in his own tounge, for she was a gifted witch, with the inborn ability of Arietounge, the exact opposite of Parsletounge.

'He needs you to skinned-sister, to take the position of DADA teacher this year.' The phoenix responded.

'Alright, tell him I'll take the position.' She said giving the cute bird a kiss on the beak. 'Thanx it was nice to see you again…'

'I will good by, sister.' The bird said as he took off and flew out the window, running to give a wing wave, before continueing to Hogwarts.

Cassandra sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed. She knew the dark haired lady win her dreams was Drucilla, child of Angeles and her spiritual mother, but her message didn't make sense. Okay so her mother was Narcissas Malfoy, but that didn't make her bad, especially since her mother was only misunderstood so how could her blood win? And what was that about destiny? Perhaps Albus would be avle to tell her when she got there.

**September First----Start of Harry Potters Seventh Year**

Albus stood up in front of the school assimbly . "Yes I know you all saw me die last year, however, evil can not defeat me, and so I came back to help vanquish Baldymort and the other evil people." He said glaring at the Slyterins

"I told you he was a phoenix animagus." Harry hissed to Hermiony who was in shock.

"I beleived you mate." Ron said, giving harry's hand and affectionate squeeze.

"And for our DADA teacher, we have the very smart and lovely young Cassandra Seraph Malfoy. Proffessor Malfoy also happens to be a seer, and I have given her permission too teach the class however she wishes."

Cassandra stood and smiled at everyone before sitting back down to tons of applase.

"She must be evil… she's a Malfoy and there always evil." Ron said.

"No she I innocent, someone so beautiful can not be evil." Harry said.

"Looks can be decieveing." Hermione said. "I mean look at Lockheart, he appeared to be a smart person but he was a thick as tow bricks."

"Trust me, 'Miony, she's good, remember my scar hearts around evil people, and it doesn't twinge around her."

Hermonie bit her lip but nodded. "Alright."

**Defense Class One**

Cassandra stood in front of the class, nervous although it was hard to tell. "Good morning class. Today we are going to talk aobut one of my favorite dark creatueres: Vampires."

"Little Seer… the stars are weppeing with joy at that statement." Drucilla said as she danced through the threshold of the class room.

There were two whispered "Drucillas" One a happy one, from Cassandra, and the other a dismayed one from Dawn.

Dawn tossed a stake (she'd been learning from her sister and Faith) aimed at Drucilla's heart.

"Freeze!" Cassandra yelled, stopping Dawn's movement and the movement of the arrow. She turned an agrey look upon the Key. "How dare you attack my guesst who just so hapens to be my Spiritual Mother?" She waved her wand (a lovely 13 inch, redwood soaked in vampires blood with the hair of a Slayer as its core) and Dawn was allowed to speak (but not move)

"Duh… she's a vampire. And one that has tried to kill me and my friends many times…" Dawn hissed glaring daggers at the vampaire.

"That's not her faults, tis Angeles, hes's the one that made her insane and clouded her soul." Cassandra stated. "You do not blame Angel for what he did when he was unsouled, why should you blame Drucilla when she was insane and unable to follow he demands of her soul? All of the deaths Drucilla commited belong souly on Angel's shoulders."

Dawn looked at Cassandra. "Angel already believes that every kill Drucilla, Spike and their childer/minions made belong on his shoulders. But Drucilla doesn't have a soul, vampires always loose their souls when they die, and Angel was recursed with his, and Spike went to reclaim his, I know what goes on especially when its related to vampires and souls, its part of my sisters and my job, and Nutzo over there doesnt have a soul."

"Wow isn't Drucilla so cute?" Hermione asks in an aside two Harry and Ron.

"Little lion youre cute yourself." Drucilla said patting the know it all's luscious and curly locks. She turns her eye back to Dawn. "Little Key, you are mistaken, I do have my sould the Powers never removed it when I died, I am sorry for the pain that I caused you."

One look into the Vampire-Seer's eyes and Dawn recognized the truth. "I am sorry I called you all those mean names Drucilla."

Cassandra satisfied at Dawn's sincerity released the girl from her paralysis and turned to te class. "I am sorry you witnessed that, they've had history." She said smiling. "Now I believe we were talking about vampires. I think I will alow Dawn, Sister of the Slayer and Drucilla take lead of this lesson."

**The Yule Ball**

Months had passed and it was time for the Yule Ball (yes it had normally been only held for the Triwizard Cup but Dumbledore thought and rightly so that the class needed a something to keep there minds of off the horrors of the wurld outside the caskle.)

Ron and Harry were going together as were Hermiony and Drucilla. Draco and Dawn had also decided to hook up and Cassandra was taken Fawks to the dance. Fawks apparently was really Godric Griffyindor in animagus form, and had waited thousands of years for his true heir, Cassandra, to come to Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry were wearing matching top quality robes. They both had a five button full back high gold tuxedo vest with a pre-tied bow tie in Gryffindor red under well cut Italian Merino Wool robes, with single breasted, 3 button notch lapel and double satin besom pockets.

Hermione and Drucilla were also wearing matching outfits, lavender silk sleevless dress robes with Rhinestone pins that accent the gathered straps atop a deep front-and-back V-neckline. They had full body skirts that danced along the floor as the moved. Drucilla's mark graced the side of Hermione's neck, stating that she was Drucilla's mate. Both had their hair up in a detailed pattern of twists and curls, with a few strands floating around the face.

Draco had a similar dress robe to Harry's however his vest was in silver, with green accents. He also had a small cane similar to his fathers. Dawn was dressed in a white dress similar to the one her sister had worn to the fight with The Master ((AN: the one everyone said 'nice dress' to). Her hair was worn down, however it had two silver butterfly clips to help keep it out of her face. Around her neck she wore an elaberate silver cross, a gift from her sister.

Cassandra and Godric were wearing simple but elegant robes in a deep ruby color. Cassnadra's had flared arms ending at the elbow and a slim form fitting skirt. Godric had some gold embroiden the form of the Gryffindor lion and had a matching top hat and gold lined cane.

The Wicked Sisters had just started playing and the couples began dancing when the doors to the Great Hall flew open. Lord Voldermort strode in followed by his loyal death eaters. Gasps were around abundantly, and several of the younger stodents fainted in shock.

Dawn growled at this interuption. "Why do the stupid Baddies always want to attack during the dances or on their off days. I mean Halloween should be one of the quietest days of the year byt I've never had a quite Halloween, there was the year we turned into our cosumes, the fear demon, the---"

Draco had covered his girlfriends mouth. "Dawny—now is not the time." He hissed.

"Well I agree with Dawn." Harry said.

Cassandra nodded. "Lets banquish Old Wartymorty once and for all!"

At the Dark Lord's nickname, several death eaters fainted in shock.

Hairy and Cassandra joined hands. Their wands pointed at Voldermort.

"Death to this demon wanna be." Cassandra.

"Avada Kadaver." Harry yelled.

The green from Harry's wand and the Red from Cassandras wand curled together and hit the dark lord in the chest. He died on the spot.

Drucilla moved away from Hermione and grabbed the dark lord's body, draining it competly of its blood. As the last blood disappeared from the corpse, it disinergrated into rotten flesh and dust, just as it had come from.

Hermione moaned as Drucilla lifted her head and locked eyes with her. The dark lord's blood still on her lips. Hermione stept forward boldly and kissed Drucilla, as if in a trance.

"Cassandra?" Harry asked. "Why'd Hermione do that?"

Cassandra smiled. "Hermione has accepted Drucilla's gift, she has agreed that tonight she will become her mate in truth."

Ron nodded. "So will she keep her soul."

Godric (Fawks) nodded. "Cassandra and I shall insure that it rmains with her when she is turned."

And they all lived (or unlived) happily ever after.

--finis--


End file.
